movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Part of Your World " (Olivia version)
Cut to the grotto, which is full of normal stuff. A sad Olivia is looking at the dinglehopper, and Donald is looking at her in concern. "Olivia, are you okay?" Donald asked her, straightening his trunks. Iago gasps as he covers his mouth in surprise. "If only I could make him understand," said Olivia in disappointment. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Iago looks suspicious. Olivia puts the dinglehopper in the candelabra, in which holds a knife and spoon. Olivia: (singing) Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty Iago looks through a pair of huge eyeglasses Olivia: I've got whozits and whatzits galore She swims up to Donald, holding a box of what might be corkscrews. Olivia: You want thingamabobs? She opens the box, showing him the corkscrews. Donald gasps in amazement. Olivia: I got twenty She closes the box and swims over to a rock. Olivia: But who cares? No big deal I want more Iago continues to watch as he raises one eyebrow, wanting to know what's going on. Olivia: I wanna be where the critters are She looks at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style. Then she spins it around a bit Olivia: I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin Walkin' around on those Donald shows her his webbed feet Olivia: What do you call 'em? She plays with his feet, causing him to giggle Olivia:: Oh. Feet. Iago: Hmph! Olivia: Flipping your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling' along down a What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wandering free Wish I could be Part of that world Iago continues to walk around until he bumps into something and thinks he sees MONSTERS! But it is actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This makes him scream, and he then tumbles backwards into a lantern. Olivia: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? (Olivia lies down on the sand. Donald does the same thing, but he snuggles up in the sand.) Olivia: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young children Sick of swimming Ready to stand (Olivia swims up to a bookshelf, grabs a book, and opens it, showing Donald the words and pictures.) Olivia: And ready to know what the critters know? Ask them my questions And get some answers Iago rolls dizzily in the lantern. Olivia and Donald look at a painting of a woman with a lit candle. Olivia: What's a fire and why does it What's the word? Burn Olivia then swims up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Donald smiles. Olivia: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? She swims down sadly with Donald watching sadly. *Olivia: Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world When the lantern crashes, Iago falls out of it. He lands onto a jack-in-the-box (in which pops up a jack) before he grabs onto the tablecloth that has random objects on it and falls down again. Donald swims into a knight's helmet. Olivia is surprised to see Iago being covered with the random objects as he has a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth and lying on an accordion. Iago is not amused. "Iago!" cried Olivia as Donald peeked behind the helmet. Iago spits out a pipe, then falls off the accordion. "Olivia! What, are you mad? How could you... What is all this?" he yelled. "It's, uh, it's just my collection." said Olivia. Iago looked sweetly, taking out the hook from behind him. "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." He began to speak angrily. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" Donald cut him off. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" "Oh, please, Iago, he would never understand!" said Olivia, going defensive on herself. "Olivia. You're under a lot of pressure down here." said Iago. "Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." A ship passes by overhead "What do you suppose?..." thought Olivia." Iago noticed this. "Olivia?" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs